Some Ghost Are Never Gone
by invisiblegirl114
Summary: Diana winds up back in the hospital again. Sorry, I suck at summaries. Takes place ten years after "Henry's Mistake" just because I love Amie and Gabe.  please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I got this idea today and just started writing it, it takes place about ten years after "Henry's Mistake" (not the epilogue) I think it's kind of a weird beginning but I know where I'm headed so far and it gets better XD  


* * *

**

Henry watched as Amie practiced, he was instantly reminded of Natalie in the way she played, completely unaware of anything other than her fingers and the keys. She finished the song and finally noticed him standing and he thought of when she was little and used to play with their little keyboard, putting on shows with Gabe for him and Natalie, standing up and bowing dramatically at the end of each song as he and Natalie applauded laughing. He sometimes wondered where that little girl had gone.

"Hi dad," She smiled brushing back a curl of hair from her face "did the bell ring already?"

"Yeah, need a ride home?"

"If you don't mind. I think I missed the bus."

"No problem," He grinned "I was leaving anyway, I have to pick up your brother."

She rolled her eyes grabbing her bag and following him out of the practice room, seeing a group of kids from his guitar class packing up their things.

"Just a sec," Henry mumbled "I forgot to lock the practice room." and he grabbed a set of keys off his desk and ran back around the corner to the practice room.

"Your dad's cute." One of the girls giggled, an eighth grader who was in Amie's math class, the other girls all giggle in agreement.

"Ew." Amie muttered.

"Is he seeing anyone?" Another asked.

Amie eyed her "Uh yeah. My mom."

"Oh." The girl looked disappointed, Amie wondered if these girls were actually dumb enough to believe that even if her parents _were_ divorced, that they had any chance with a teacher, let alone a guy who had a daughter the same age as them. She hoped not.

"Bye Mr. Parker." The girls all waved as he came rushing back and turned to a stack of papers on his desk.

"Have a good weekend," He said distractedly without lifting his head, shifting though some of his papers before grabbing a few and setting the rest down "Ready?" He looked at Amie.

"Yup." Amie smiled following him to his car.

"So you want to tell me why you skipped class to go to the practice room?" He asked pulling out of the parking lot. She had come into his room last period of the day begging to use the practice room, in the middle of teaching a class he had agreed without question, but now he wanted an explanation.

"It was just independent study, and I wasn't skipping. I had permission."

"Okay, but shouldn't independent study be used for, I don't know, studying? I thought you have a Science test Monday."

"I do, but I have auditions for all-state Sunday."

Henry sighed "I was talking with Frank at lunch duty today," He told her, referring to her Science teacher "and he said you failed his last test, and you have a C- in his class. You need to bring your grades up, school comes before music."

Amie rolled her eyes, one downfall of going to the same school your father taught at was that he was on a first name basis with all of her teachers, at least next year when she went to the high school she wouldn't have to worry about this. "You sound like mom." She crossed her arms "What if I'm not the straight-A student she was? What if I'm not a genius? What if I'm not perfect? You weren't, you said you were terrible in school."

"I got my grades back up in college, but don't follow my example, I'm not proud of the grades I got back then. And we don't expect you to be perfect."

"You are turning into mom. Well even if she denies it, she expects me to be. Just like her."

"Are you saying you think that she's perfect?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No," Amie admitted "but _she_ thinks she is." They pulled into the elementary school, Henry looked at her with a slightly disappointed expression.

"I thought you knew her better than that." He said, Amie was saved from coming up with a response as Gabe bounded into the car.

"Hi dad! Amie!" He grinned from the backseat, tossing his backpack behind him.

"Hey," Amie laughed fixing his glasses which were slipping down his nose.

"How was school?" Henry asked heading back onto the street.

"Great! I got a hundred on my spelling quiz!"

"That's awesome," Henry smiled, his eyes not leaving the road "You used to get A's too when you were his age." He added to Amie.

"It isn't hard to get straight-A's in fifth grade." She grumbled

"Hey!" Gabe said indignantly, Amie stuck out her tongue, he returned it gleefully, beaming at her afterwards. Henry's phone started to ring.

"Can you get that?" He asked handing it to Amie, he never talked on the phone while driving since getting in that accident years ago "I think it's your mother."

"Hi mom," Amie sighed, answering the phone "what's up? No, he's driving." She looked at Henry "She says she really needs to talk to you."

Henry sighed taking the phone "Nat I… what's wrong? Calm down. Just tell me what happened. Wait, she what? It's okay… I'm on my way with the kids right now… Yes I know… It isn't fair for her to do this again… I know, she was doing well… I know it's been years since she last saw... Listen to me, just calm down. I'm here, it's going to be okay, we'll be there in five minutes okay? I love you." He hung up and made a swift u-turn without saying anything to Amie or Gabe.

"What's wrong?" Amie asked looking at him, "Where are we going?"

"The hospital." He told them, glancing in his rearview mirror at Gabe "Your grandmother, she's um, sick."

"We're not little kids dad." Amie told him angrily "Just tell us what happened."

"She tried to kill herself." He breathed.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait," Amie said as they jumped out of the car, she looked at Henry "When you were on the phone with mom, you said grandma's done this before?"

"Yeah," Henry said staring ahead as they made their way to the automatic doors of the hospital "When mom was sixteen."

"Why?" Gabe asked "I just don't understand why she would do that."

"Well, you know how you're named after your Uncle Gabriel, who died as a baby?"

"Yeah," He nodded.

"Your grandmother, she just never got over losing him. She's had issues with depression for a long time."

"I never knew that." Amie shook her head.

"We, well mostly your mother, have tried to keep it from you. But it's always been an issue. When you were little she had trouble holding you, especially at eight months, he was eight months when he died. And when we named Gabe, she was so upset at your mother."

"Then why did she name him Gabe?" Amie asked "She didn't have to."

"Because you wanted to name him Gabe." Henry shrugged.

Amie had never known any of this "Mom's childhood kind of sucked, didn't it?" she thought of what it must have been like with a mother like that.

"Yeah," Henry muttered as they turned into a hallway, where Natalie stood, her eyes were red and she was pacing.

"Mom!" Gabe smiled finally noticing her. Natalie turned and flashed a false smile at him. She squeezed him as he wrapped his arms around her, even though he was growing up he was still her little boy.

"Hi mom," Amie whispered awkwardly.

"Hi sweetheart." Natalie said taking Amie in her arms as well. Amie hardly ever saw her mother like this, Natalie had always been strong, the only time she could remember seeing her cry was when they weren't sure whether Gabe would survive after he was born. Then she turned to Henry and fell into him, she started crying harder "This was supposed to be all over." She said into his chest.

"I know," Henry said shushing her, kissing the top of her head "I'm here, it's okay."

_"I fell in love with her when I first noticed her in sixth grade .It took me about five years to get the courage to say anything." Henry had once told Amie when she was little and had begged them to tell her about how they'd met._

_ "Your dad, he saved me." Natalie had smiled "I wouldn't be here without him."_

Amie thought of this watching her parents. "He saved me," Natalie had said, though from what, she'd never specified, and Amie had never asked. Now she understood. All of a sudden she felt awkward, like she and Gabe were intruding on something private. She took Gabe's hand and moved towards a room with an open door and the two crept into it quietly, both freezing as they saw the shell of their grandmother lying in the bed. Her wrists were bandaged with gauze, dried blood showing in sections of her inner wrist.

"Amie. Gabe." Natalie said in a hoarse whisper walking into the room "You shouldn't be in here. She's too drugged to even know who you are anyway."

"S-Sorry." Amie stammered "I-I-I just didn't think." Natalie didn't say anything, or even look at Amie, she turned to Gabe who was still standing still. She gently took his hand and lead him outside of the room where Henry was now standing, talking to a stranger.

"Natalie," The stranger smiled giving Natalie a brief hug, he turned to Amie and Gabe "Amie, Gabe! Wow, I must be getting old. Last time I saw you Amie, you wouldn't stop telling me about your teddy bear."

"Mr. Fluffy?" Amie smiled, she didn't tell anyone but he still had a spot on her bed.

"Yeah, you must have been around three or four, it was shortly before Gabe was released from the hospital."

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Amie asked finally, realizing she was being rude.

"Oh," Natalie looked at the stranger and smiled briefly "this is Dr. Madden."

"Your parents and I go way back." He chuckled.

"He's a therapist," Natalie explained "he helped Grandma for a while, and Dad and I both saw him a few times after Gabe was born which is how he knows you."

"Hi Dr." Gabe shook his hand, making Dr. Madden smile.

"Hi," Amie smiled tentatively, looking at his face and having vague recollections of it.

"Natalie, can I talk to you and Henry for a moment about something?" He asked.

"Why don't you two go get a snack at the cafeteria." Henry suggested looking at Amie and Gabe, he handed Amie some money.

"Come on," She grabbed Gabe's hand, he released it wrapping his arms around Natalie's waist.

"Why don't you go with Amie," She suggested "you two can share a snack, Dad and come meet you guys in a minute okay?"

"Okay," He sighed following Amie.

"Why?" Natalie asked Dr. Madden the moment the kids left.

"A lot of things could have triggered her relapse."

"That's helpful." Natalie muttered.

"Nat," Henry whispered.

"She hasn't seen him in years. Then I stop by this afternoon to check on her and I hear her talking to him. Then I go upstairs and find her in the middle of slitting her wrist. I just want to know why now, after all these years."

"Well your grandfather passed away recently, and your grandmother just moved to assisted living in Florida, right?"

"Yeah," Natalie mumbled "But that was months ago, and I haven't heard her talk to him in…"

"When was the last time you saw her before today?"

"When we were moving my grandmother's things," Natalie looked down at her feet.

"What can we do to help her?" Henry asked after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"Well I think the best option is for Dianna to move in with you."

"What?" Natalie looked up.

"Being around you, Henry, Amie, and Gabe, family who love and care about her, I think it would help her."

"No." Natalie shook her head "I can't do that. I just can't. I won't. I won't put Amie and Gabe through what I went through."

"Just think about it?" Dr. Madden pleaded "I think that's the only option besides having her stay in permanent care at this point."

"What about my dad?" Natalie asked.

Henry looked at her "Do you really think he'll want his ex-wife moving in with him? Plus he has his new girlfriend, think of how awkward that would be."

"It would be uncomfortable for everyone involved." Dr. Madden nodded "Not an option."

"I guess." Natalie sighed. She'd once convinced herself that they would get back together, that Dan was still in love with Diana, and that once she came back around she'd return to him. But Natalie realized she had to face that Dan and Diana hardly ever talked anymore, tied only by the daughter and grandchildren they shared.

"Well I have to go see another patient, I'll be back once she has less sedatives in her system." Henry and Natalie both said their goodbyes "Just promise me you'll consider taking her. She'll still be here for another few days at least; you still have time to change your mind." She crossed her arms but nodded, she looked at Henry as Dr. Madden left.

"You're considering it, aren't you? You think she should come live with us." She asked him.

"Yeah," Henry shrugged "I think it'd help her. But I understand why you don't want to. You're just being a good mother, trying to keep Gabe and Amie from your childhood."

"The thing is," Natalie whispered "that's only part of it. Mostly I'm just being selfish. I just don't want her moving in with us, to deal with her and all her shit." She said, then she fell back into Henry, crying into his chest "I'm a terrible daughter." She groaned.

* * *

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Either way, please review! Thanks for all the really nice ones so far, they truly make my day XD**


	3. Chapter 3

***Disclaimer* Not sure if I mentioned it for this before for this story, though I've said it all along in other stories and I figure it's ****kind of**** obvious, but still... I sadly don't own N2N**

* * *

Natalie sat in the corner of the hospital room, curled up in a chair. She just stared at Diana, still asleep. She felt more alone than she had in a long time. Henry came walking in with the kids who both had bottled soda from the cafeteria. Amie crossed her arms.

"Can we go home?" She looked at Diana, her face squinted "I was going to sleepover Beth's."

"Amie," Henry raised an eyebrow "I think you'll just have to cancel."

"You shouldn't be going out this weekend anyway, you need to study." Natalie told her.

"What?" She looked down at her cell phone "Mom, come on…" She looked at Henry who just shrugged in agreement.

"Who are you texting?" He asked.

"Her boyfriend," Gabe said mockingly.

"Shut up," She hit him playfully.

"Ow," Gabe rubbed his shoulder "that hurt!"

"Who's your boyfriend?" Henry eyed her.

"I don't have one." Amie insisted.

"Jonathan," Gabe said in a singsong voice, smiling, only to receive another hit.

"Go get in the car." Henry sighed giving up "I'll take you home, I'll be out in a second. I'll be back soon," He told Natalie.

"No, go. Stay home, it's fine."

"Nat."

"Just go Henry."

He looked at her questioningly before kissing her goodbye "I'll be home in a little while." She told him "But there are leftovers in the fridge, you guys can have them for dinner."

"Okay." He smiled "I love you Nat."

"I love you too," She kissed him back, Henry followed Amie out of the room, turning as he realized Gabe hadn't followed, instead he walked over to Natalie and hugged her.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too sweetie," She kissed his forehead, then watched as he left. She turned back to staring at Diana, who still lay motionless. Then after a few moments she suddenly started move.

"Natalie?" Natalie jumped and looked at the bed as Diana shifted awake.

"You remember me now?" She said coldly, Diana flushed.

"I'm sorry." She said softly, looking at Natalie "I'm so stupid. I don't know…"

"I don't want to hear it."

"Honestly, I…"

"I told you," Natalie said getting up "Save your breath." Diana looked at her helplessly "But, I'm glad you're okay… well, physically at least."

"I feel like shit." Diana murmured.

"Maybe you should think of that next time you rip your wrist open. You'd think you'd learn the first time." She stopped at the door, then looked back "I'm sorry mom," She looked at Diana "I'm just upset, I shouldn't have said that."

"I deserve it." Diana sighed.

"No, you don't." Natalie said "It isn't your fault that you're… if I saw you more, I mean you're ten minutes down the road and I haven't seen you in over a month… I never even called…maybe if I had…"

"I've been seeing Gabe again for a while though," Diana shook her head "I just was afraid to say anything. I don't know, it's like for a while he was alive again. Like back…"

"Can we just forget it," Natalie breathed, she knew this wasn't what she was supposed to do, Dr. Madden would have told her you can't ignore problems, that if you didn't talk about them nothing would ever get fixed, but she didn't care.

Diana looked around "How are Henry and the kids?"

"They're fine," Natalie said, not meeting Diana's eyes.

"Where are they?"

"They went home, you just missed them." She still didn't meet Diana's eyes, and then she crossed her arms and looked at her, "Do you need anything?"

"No," They sat in uncomfortable silence for what seemed like hours.

Natalie fidgeted, her dad's words _"It not all about your comfort. It's about helping your mother." _Kept floating in her head, that phrase he'd said the last time, with the ECT. She couldn't get it out of her head.

"I think you should move in with us." She finally blurted.

Diana blinked "Really?"

"Yes, it's either that or… I don't want you in places like this forever…"

She blinked again "You don't want me to move in with you, do you?"

"Honestly? No. The only time that my life ever seemed normal was after you left, I worried about you a little less. So yes, I'm scared to have you move in, but if it'll help you, I'll do it."

"Do Henry and the kids know?"

"Well Henry and I talked about it, he thought it was a good idea, but I told him I couldn't. The kids? Well Gabe adores you, and Amie, she'll be okay with it."

"Maybe, we could try." Diana said softly, she smiled weakly at Natalie "I really appreciate what you're doing."

"I'm going to go…" Natalie said, unsure of where she was going, she just knew that she had to go, she left Diana without further explanation. She walked out of the room, her eyes watering. She wiped at them, her heart pounding, wondering what she had just done? Was she just fucking everything up even more? What would Henry say when he found out? He'd said he thought Diana should move in, but maybe he was just saying it because he thought it impossible Natalie would do it. Maybe he thought she couldn't possibly be such a bad mother as to put her children in that sort of situation, and he'd just said that to seem caring towards Diana. She leaned against the wall, still wiping at her eyes.

"You okay Natalie?" Someone asked. She looked up, confused. A guy, who looked to be in his mid-thirties, about her age, maybe a year or two older, smiled at her.

"Do I know you?"

He continued to smile "In a way, I suppose. I know you."

She looked at him and a sudden realization hit her, his eyes, they looked just like Amie's. Everyone always said how she had the same ones as "Gabriel?"

He beamed at her "Hey sis." He made no mention that she used his full name as opposed to just "Gabe" which her parents had normally used when speaking of him. She'd always preferred the full name to the nickname, when her son was still a baby and would sleep in her arms she used to say it repeatedly, enjoying the feel of it as it rolled off her tongue. Now he hated it when she used the name. Though her brother, it appeared, didn't seem to care. She stared at him a moment then suddenly her phone went off, the caller ID reading "Henry".

"Hey," She answered.

"Are you okay?" He asked her "You just seemed so upset, and I talked to your dad a minute ago, he said he can't make it until Sunday. I just wanted to make sure you didn't need me to come up and be there with you, I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine," She said her eyes returning to her older brother "I'm actually just headed back home, I need to talk to you about something."

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts? Reviews would be much appreciated XD**


	4. Chapter 4

***Disclaimer* Again, I don't own N2N. If I did, it wouldn't be closing :(

* * *

**

Gabe looked at the closed door of Natalie and Henry's bedroom which had been closed since Natalie had come home from the hospital last night, she'd called into work sick, which Natalie never did, in fact on more than one occasion Henry had had to force her to stay home. She loved her job as Art Director for a local orchestra. She'd been offered to play with them senior year in college, only to find out she was pregnant with Amie a week later, forcing her to realize she had to take a job that didn't force her to travel so much, she had been hesitant when her boss had suggested she take this other position with them, but to her surprise she found she loved it even more than actually playing, helping in song choices, and venues for tours, she thrived on it.

"What's wrong with mom?" He looked at Henry who was slouched in an armchair staring at the TV, which was blasting with whatever mindless reality show Amie seemed fixated by.

"She's crazy." Amie told him, Gabe looked at her confused.

"She isn't crazy." Henry told Amie as he seemingly came back to life "She's just stressed. And upset. Over your grandmother.

"Who is actually crazy."

"Don't talk about your grandmother that way Amie."

"What? She is." Amie shrugged. Henry rolled his eyes but didn't respond.

"Do you think she'll come to my audition tomorrow? She promised she'd help me today, but that's kind of a bust since she's been sleeping all day." Amie looked at Henry, who was about to answer when Natalie came out of the bedroom, freshly showered and clothed.

"What?" She asked looking at them "Were you just talking about me." She raised an eyebrow.

"Can you help me for tomorrow?" Amie asked quickly.

"Don't you have to study?"

"I can study tomorrow night mom, jeez. Please? I really want this."

"Fine." Natalie surrendered smiling, "go get your sheet music." Amie raced upstairs to her room. Gabe looked from Natalie to Henry, a worried expression on his face, then he scramble upstairs after Amie.

"What's wrong with him?"

Henry shrugged "You okay?"

"Yes Henry. I'm fine." She smiled kissing him "I've been thinking," She said to his confused expression "and I realized that you, Amie, and Gabe, you're my family, and I have you guys, you're mine. And so is my mom, I haven't lost her yet."

"But you haven't seen…"

"My brother? No, actually. Not since the hospital."

"But you promise if you do,"

"I'll make an appointment with Dr. Madden."

"Okay," He smiled returning the kiss.

"Gross." Amie said repulsed walking back downstairs.

"Oh, Amie right, sorry…" Natalie said pulling away from Henry "Let's go practice." She followed Amie to the piano winking at Henry.

"So, you're okay?" She sat down on the bench of the old used piano that had once belonged to a friend of Natalie's from work.

"Yes, I'm fine." Natalie smiled scooting next to Amie on the bench "I'm sorry, I know what it's like to have a mom who…"

"Don't worry about it," Amie looked at Natalie "So you and dad aren't getting a divorce?"

"No, of course not… why would you…"

"Gabe and I heard you last night." Amie didn't look at Natalie.

"Oh," She breathed, her mind racing to memories of last night when she'd told Henry, he'd tried to get her to make an appointment with Dr. Madden immediately, but she'd refused, insisting it would just make things worse, it'd turned into a full fledge shouting match "I'm sorry, we were kind of loud weren't we?"

"Gabe came running into my room freaking out; he fell asleep with me but ran back to his room before morning because he didn't want you to know we heard." Amie turned to Natalie tears now streaming down her face "You two were screaming like crazy. We thought you were going to kill each other. I've never heard you two yell at each other, bicker maybe, but it was scary. And all my friends' parents are divorced, and they all talked about how there was always this one huge fight at the end, so I just thought..."

"Well last night, we just got into an argument." Natalie sighed "But I promise we aren't getting a divorce, and we sorted things out."

"Okay," Amie breathed finally opening up her music, starting to play as Natalie gave her pointers here and there "So grandma's moving in." Amie smiled as she glanced at the clock, realizing she'd been practicing this one piece two hours straight, she tossed her sheet music to the side and started to play jazz, Natalie joined, though Henry had always been better at improvisation.

"Yeah she is," Natalie nodded, then she turned to Amie worriedly "You're okay with that, right?"

"I guess," Amie shrugged.

"I guess isn't an answer." Natalie said "Seriously, I know Gabe loves the idea, but I shouldn't have made this decision without considering you. I know what it's like to have things just happen, without having a say in them. Are you okay with it? Yes or No. If you aren't she won't move in."

"Yes. It's fine." Amie said "Don't worry mom." She smiled "Thank you for your help with the piece. I don't know though, there are a lot of people auditioning for piano."

"I'll be surprised if you don't get into all-state." Natalie smiled "Don't worry." Amie hugged her mother, something she hadn't done in years.

"Hey, you guys hungry?" Henry called from the kitchen "Gabe and I made dinner!"

"God help us." Amie murmured.

"Take out menus are next to the phone," Natalie smiled following Amie out of the room.

* * *

**Kind of a boring chapter I know, but Diana's moving in next chapter so it will get more interesting I promise! ...Thoughts?**


	5. Chapter 5

"Is this everything mom?" Natalie said as she set a box down in the guest room next to a suitcase.

"Yeah," Diana stared out the window.

"It isn't much," Natalie glanced at the box and suitcase. Diana shrugged her eyes not leaving the window "Are you okay mom?"

"You hate me, don't you?" She said finally turning to look Natalie in the eye.

"Do you think you'd be here if I hated you?" Natalie asked, Diana just stared, Natalie sighed "Do I wish you were different? Yes. Am I angry at you? Yes. Do I hate you? No." She debated whether to hug her for a moment before finally turning to leave the room, then she stopped "But if you ever attempt that again, in my house, and traumatize my children the way you did me, I'll never forgive you for that. And I will hate you."

"I've traumatized you?" Diana looked up at Natalie.

"I can still picture dad cleaning up the blood from the living room from when you cut your wrist when I was sixteen." Natalie whispered "And the past nights I've had nightmares about you covered in all that blood from when I found you the other day."

"I'm, I'm sorry." Diana said as Natalie continued to avoid her gaze, and without responding left the room.

"How is she?" Henry asked waiting outside the room.

Natalie shrugged not looking at him, she continued down the hallway but Henry grabbed her arm and pulled her into him.

"How are _you_?" He asked as she buried her face in his chest.

"I just hate this," Natalie sobbed "it's like I'm a teenager again."

"I'm here," Henry shushed her.

"You okay mom?" Amie asked walking up the stairs buttoning up her jacket.

"Yeah," Natalie said putting on a false smile wiping her tears away as she eyed Amie's jacket "right, it's Sunday. Your audition." She looked at Henry "You okay to take her?"

"Yeah," Henry nodded.

"Wait. You aren't coming?" Amie looked at Natalie incredulously.

"I'm sorry," Natalie said apologetically "But I have to bring your grandmother to therapy. It's the only condition they'd let her leave the hospital, and she can't drive."

"But mom,"

"I'm sorry Amie, but there's nothing I can do." Natalie said a bit irritably. Then she saw Amie's face "You'll do great, I'm sure. Break a leg okay?" She hugged Amie, who didn't return it "Why don't Grandma and I meet you afterwards and have lunch?"

"Forget it," Amie muttered "I'm going to be late dad." She said to Henry who shrugged at Natalie "You coming Gabe?" He called as Gabe scrambled out of his room.

"Bye mom!" He smiled hugging her "Bye grandma!" He called into the guest room.

"You ready?" Natalie asked fifteen minutes later turning into the guest room to look at Diana who was still just sitting there, staring at the wall.

"I guess," She looked at Natalie, then got up and followed Natalie to their minivan. They drove in silence.

"Look I know I screwed up," Diana said.

"How many times to I have to tell you not to apologize." Natalie muttered.

"But…"

"You can't just take back all those years, or this." Natalie said "If you want to make it up to me, start caring. Something you haven't seem to have been able to manage the past thirty-five years." She looked at Diana "When you left, and actually started acting somewhat like a mother I thought for once maybe things would get better. Maybe you'd realize it isn't all about you. But you didn't. You haven't changed at all mom." Natalie realized she'd said the wrong thing the moment she'd said it, but she refused to take it back. Diana didn't say anything for the rest of the car ride, she just got out when Natalie pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. Natalie sat in the car, picturing Amie rocking Mozart for her audition, and found herself hating her mother for forcing her to be here instead of watching Amie. She dialed Amie's cell phone and got her voicemail. She then dialed Henry.

"Hey," He said into the phone cheerfully.

"Hi," Natalie smiled "how'd she do?"

"She screwed up on a couple parts of the song," Henry sighed "It kind of reminded me of your rehearsal, that one where you freaked out because of your parents not being there."

"She sucked!" She could hear Gabe trying to say.

"Oh no," Natalie whispered "is she there? Can I talk to her?"

"Yeah, wait a sec…" Henry said, she could hear him saying something, then Amie's voice, then they started arguing "Sorry," He said into the phone "She's um… busy talking to some other kids who auditioned."

"She hates me for not being there, doesn't she?" Natalie said.

"What?" Henry's voice said overwhelmed by the sound of crowds talking "I can't hear you," Then he started to say something to someone "sorry Nat, Gabe's anxious to leave now, I have to go."

"Oh," Natalie said, "Well I guess I'll see you at home then," She saw Diana coming out of the front doors of the building "Bye."

"Yeah," Henry said "Love you." and he hung up

Diana came into the car "Who were you talking to?"

"Henry," Natalie started the car.

"How'd Amie do?"

"Not as well as she'd hoped apparently," Natalie sighed, she looked at Diana who still wasn't looking at her "I didn't mean what I said before. You have changed."

"You wouldn't have said those things if you didn't mean them,"

"You want to know why I said that?" Natalie asked "Because I look at you and all I see is me. Who I'm becoming."

"But you aren't…"

"Yes I am mom. I didn't go to Amie's audition, which really isn't that different from the time you didn't come to my recital, and…" she breathed heavily "I've been seeing Gabriel ever since your suicide attempt."

Diana looked at Natalie in shock "Wait you mean…Does Henry know?"

"I told him it was just once, that he disappeared after that." Natalie said not looking at Diana "But he hasn't."

* * *

**A/N: Reviews? Please? Even if it sucks I want to know what you think XD**


	6. Chapter 6

***Disclaimer* I don't know exactly how many high school students own a Broadway musical, and if they did I'm not sure they'd write fanfiction, so I feel it's pretty obvious, but I'm going to say it again anyways... I sadly still do not own N2N  


* * *

**

"Natalie I just don't understand why…"

"I'm not telling him," Natalie said firmly "end of conversation." She stood at the kitchen cleaning dishes as Diana took them from her and dried them.

"Hey!" Henry cried out cheerfully. Natalie set down the dishes and walked towards the front door where Henry was hanging up his jacket.

"Where is she?"

"Still sulking, she'll be a second." Henry said as right on cue Amie made her way inside and stomped off her boots "She wasn't _that _bad." He added defensively "She was perfect at first, then she just got nervous and sort of fell apart after her first mistake. But the judges kind of tore her apart in their evaluation."

"It happens," Natalie said looking at Amie "You'll get it next year."

"I don't want to talk about it." Amie muttered "Now if you'll excuse me I have to study, though I don't know why I'm bothering, I'm just going to fail anyways." And she stormed upstairs.

"Where's Amie?" Gabe said coming inside, a folder in his hand "She left her sheet music in the trash."

"Just leave her alone," He sighed taking the music from Gabe "Go help your grandmother with the dishes." Gabe groaned, but obeyed.

"Should I go talk to her?" Natalie looked at Henry.

"Yeah," Henry said "That'd be a good idea."

Natalie took a deep breath as she walked upstairs to Amie's bedroom, she knocked on the door.

"Go away, I'm studying." Amie called angrily. Natalie turned the knob and found Amie lying on her bed with her laptop in front of her.

"Studying?" Natalie raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want?" Amie snapped the computer close.

"Look, I'm sorry I couldn't be there." Natalie sighed "But I had to be there for your grandmother."

"I understand," Amie whispered "You don't have to apologize. I know it isn't your fault. It's just…"

"I know." Natalie said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I sucked mom,"

"Oh I'm sure I've been worse," Natalie laughed "Did I ever tell you about my winter recital when I was a teenager?"

"No," Amie raised an eyebrow "What happened?" And Natalie told her about that nightmarish recital where she'd ruined that Mozart piece she'd worked so hard to perfect "What'd you do?" Amie asked, intrigued.

"I swore," Natalie smiled "Then started to improvise. I flipped basically. Your father pretty much had to carry me off the stage."

"Wow," Amie laughed. She looked over at her Science book and stopped "I guess I should study." She sighed.

"Well I'm not sure how much I'll remember, but if you have any questions or need any help, just ask."

"Thanks mom," Amie smiled.

Natalie closed the door behind her and turned to see Henry standing there, staring at her, she raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He said, his voice cracking "You lied."

"My mom told you," She breathed the realization hitting her instantly.

"How long did you think you could keep this from me?"

"I don't know." Natalie shrugged "I just don't want medication."

"Nat seeing your dead brother isn't normal. You can't just do nothing, will you please just talk to someone?"

"I'm not a sociopath!" Natalie yelled as she walked away.

"You're sounding like your mother!" He yelled back following her into their bedroom.

"Don't," Natalie said backing away "don't say that." She closed her eyes. She blinked and saw her brother glaring at Henry. He'd never liked him "No," She groaned "not now."

"MOM! DAD! GRANDMA! SOMEONE HELP!" Amie's voice called out. Natalie and Henry stared at each other, and then found themselves running to Amie's room.

"What's wrong?" Henry asked.

"It's Gabe," Amie said her eyes watering, she held Gabe's shoulders as he hyperventilated clutching at his chest "He came up here when he heard you guys arguing, then he just started acting like this."

"I… Cant… Breathe…" Gabe said between deep breaths looking at Natalie as Henry ran for the phone to call for help.

* * *

**A/N: *Gasp* Another cliffhanger! Sorry, couldn't help myself XD please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Kind of a long chapter... sorry, I've been sick and therefore bored, I probably could have split this into two chapters, but I'm too lazy to... Anyways, thank you all so much for the really really nice reviews, they make my day XD**

***Disclaimer* Though iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12 may be close to owning Nightmare before Christmas the mus****i****cal (Which BTW sounds AMAZING!) I'm no closer to owning N2N :'(**

* * *

They sat waiting in the doctor's office, waiting for him to return with the test results, even though he had assured them it was most likely an asthma attack "nothing we can't handle," He told them kindly. Natalie couldn't fully relax though, it was something about hospitals she decided, that made her so uneasy. She smiled down at Gabe, who was curled up, half his body in the chair next to her and his head on her lap asleep. Henry grinned from beside her as she gently fixed Gabe's hair sweeping it off his forehead.

"I'm going to make an appointment with Dr. Madden." Natalie said finally. Henry's smile widened "this just made me realize… I just don't want to risk losing either of them," she stroked Gabe's hair again "or you." She looked up at Henry "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." Henry squeezed her hand "Just don't do what your mother did. I don't think I could handle that."

"Never," She kissed him. She looked down at Gabe and smiled "Remember when I found out I was pregnant with him?"

* * *

"_Nat, where are you?" Henry called._

"_Bathroom." She called back, she opened the door "We have a problem." She told him._

"_What?" He asked setting Amie down from his arms, she ran over and started jumping on the couch, giggling like mad waiting to be scolded but Henry and Natalie were too preoccupied to care._

"_Well you know how I thought I had the flu?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Well, um, I don't." Natalie looked at him, watching as the realization hit him. He smiled._

"_You're pregnant?" His eyes widened, she showed him the pregnancy test "Well congratulations to us I guess." He laughed hugging her "What's wrong?" He asked noticing her lack of enthusiasm._

"_We weren't going to have another one until we got a bigger place." She sighed "We don't have room for another baby."_

"_We'll get a house, or a bigger apartment." Henry shrugged._

"_We can't afford that." She argued exasperatedly "Henry we're barely getting by as it is."_

"_Then we'll just have to make room in here." Henry said "We can have the baby sleep in Amie's crib and get her a regular bed. I'll do overtime at work or something. We'll make this work."_

"_I'm just not sure I'm ready for another baby yet." Natalie sighed finally grabbing Amie off the couch._

_Henry put his hand on her stomach "We're going to have another baby," He smiled looking at Amie who had her arms wrapped around Natalie's neck snuggling into her. Natalie kissed her forehead and put her in her crib before going back out into the living room and sitting on the couch as Henry joined her._

"_You really think that we can make this work?" She asked curling into him._

"_Of course," He kissed her "I love you and Amie. And this baby." He kissed her stomach, making her smile "and I'll do anything for you guys, no matter what. We'll make it work. I promise."_

_

* * *

_

"Life was so peaceful then," Henry sighed smiling at Natalie, but she didn't notice as Gabe's doctor walked into the room, laughing as he spotted Gabe completely asleep in Natalie's lap, she looked up him and all her worries poured out "So, it's just asthma? You're sure it isn't… He was born premature, and they said his lungs weren't fully developed when he was first born, he had breathing problems for a while when he was a baby, but once he got older he seemed to…"

"Relax." The doctor smiled warmly "All of the tests came back fine, but he does have asthma. And I'm aware of Gabe's history, and asthma isn't uncommon in children who were born premature when they get older. He'll be fine." He handed Henry a prescription "Just make sure he takes his inhaler and you shouldn't have a problem. Though if he has another serious attack like that, make sure to bring him back to the emergency room. Other than that, I think you're fine to go." His glance fell back down at Gabe "Though I hate to force you to wake him."

"Huh?" Gabe shifted awake.

"Time to go," Natalie told him.

"Oh," He got up groggily following her and Henry out to the car after they thanked the doctor and said goodbye.

"Whose car is that?" Gabe asked as they pulled into the driveway.

"Is that your dad's car?" Henry asked eyeing it as they got out of the car.

"I think it is," Natalie sighed opening the door and looking inside to see Amie asleep on the couch, a textbook in her arms, and sure enough Dan was sitting next to her watching tv.

"Dad?" Natalie said.

"Nat," Dan rushed to her giving her a hug "why didn't you answer my calls?"

"What?" Natalie asked, she looked at her phone and sure enough 5 missed calls, all from Dan "Sorry, I guess I was kind of preoccupied."

"How's Gabe?"

"Fine," Natalie raised an eyebrow as Gabe walked in "Grandpa!" He smiled rushing over to hug Dan.

"Why don't you go get ready for bed." Henry sighed.

"Okay," Gabe grumbled stomping upstairs.

"It's ten at night dad," Natalie sighed "Why are you here."

"I was going to head to the hospital soon, I got here and Amie was asleep and I wasn't sure if I should go or not. Your mother called me and said that Gabe was dying."

"Oh God," Natalie sighed "I called Amie every half-hour to tell her what was happening. I guess she didn't feel the need to share the information."

"Not to me at least." Said Dan "Your mother may just enjoy being melodramatic."

"Where is mom anyways?"

"Bed I think." Dan blinked.

"Why'd you come Dad?" She asked crossing her arms "Why weren't you here earlier? When mom was in the hospital?"

"Because your mother has nothing to do with me anymore." Dan said sounding slightly frustrated.

"But I do," Natalie said quietly "a sympathetic call doesn't exactly do it when the mother of your daughter tries to commit suicide. Again."

"Look I'm sorry," Dan sighed "I should have been there. It's just hard."

"And you think it isn't hard for me?" Natalie said exasperated "Seriously dad?" Her eyes started to water, she felt pathetic. A grown woman who just wanted her daddy? She felt like a little kid "It's just everything's sort of been happening all at once." She breathed "And you know it would have been nice to have my dad there. But then again you've never exactly been comforting." She rolled her eyes as Dan walked into the kitchen, leaving her alone. She went to cover Amie with a blanket but she jumped as she saw her brother leaning against the wall, smiling at her proudly.

"You okay?" Henry asked walking into the room from the kitchen, he kissed her forehead.

"Huh?"Natalie blinked at him looking away from her brother.

"You sounded pretty upset at your dad. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Natalie shook her head "I just wish he'd been here earlier." She looked at Amie who was passed out on the couch "My dad's going to have to sleep there I guess. But I feel bad waking her."

"I think I can carry her," Henry said, he walked over, setting the book on the coffee table and gently picked her up, carrying her up to her room careful as not to wake her. Natalie watched smiling at the fact that at least her daughter had a father to rely on. And she knew then that she had to make that appointment with Dr. Madden, she wouldn't have her children in the situation she'd been put in.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts? Whatever they may be I want to hear them!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Don't do this."

"Don't tell me what to do Gabriel."

"Nat…"

"Since when do you call me Nat. Go away. Leave me alone."

"You're going to end up just like mom. You and Henry will end up just like mom and dad."

Natalie froze "Shut up."

"Make me." He grinned.

"Stop acting like a twelve year old and quit bickering with me."

"Aw, but we missed out on the whole sibling rivalry thing. Don't deny me it. Don't deny yourself it for that matter." He grinned teasingly.

"I'm through talking to you." She pulled her bag over her shoulder as she walked into the waiting room of Dr. Madden's office and went to sign in with the secretary.

"I've got you checked in sweetheart. He'll be out in a minute" The woman smiled, she knew Natalie well now due mostly to Diana. She'd been here for as long as Natalie could remember, and she still treated her like she was a child. But Natalie simply returned the smile. She tried to think of her name. Why couldn't she remember her name, she'd always been so nice to her.

"Natalie," Dr. Madden said walking into the waiting room, she stood up and followed him sitting down across from him in his office which always reminded her of a scene from a movie, very dramatic in a sense "Well I'm honestly surprised to see you." He told her "If I recall last time you were here you said you were capable of helping yourself and that you weren't your mother, that you weren't crazy."

"Sorry," Natalie blushed "It's just. Well, I'm doing this for Henry. And for Amie and Gabe. Recent events have made me realize I can't just take it for granted."

"I'm glad," He smiled as he started asking her questions and jotting down notes. He was especially interested in the fact that she could see Gabe, and asked her to describe him, amazed when she described the same exact image of her brother that Diana had provided years ago.

"So what's it like living with her again?"

"Pretty good actually, well so far. All the drama that's occurred since surprisingly hasn't come from her."

"What kind of drama?"

"Well Amie's grades have been going down, and she's been kind of pushing me away. I think she's mad at me, and Gabe had an asthma attack the other day and we had no idea he had asthma so we spent the entire afternoon in the hospital, and then my dad hears about it and decides he's finally going to come."

"What do you mean by that?" He asked adding to his notes.

"Well he never came when I really needed him, you know? When mom… I mean Gabe has a stupid asthma attack and he rushes to comfort me but he doesn't show up when my mother tries to kill herself?"

Dr. Madden considered this "Well Gabe is his grandson, I'm sure he was concerned about that. Do you think maybe he has trouble dealing with your mother's illness after all they went through? After she left him?"

"Yes." Natalie admitted "But he shouldn't have let that stop him. I called him sobbing after I found her, only he didn't pick up. I left a voicemail and it took him a day to call back and all he did was tell me how sorry he was, that everything would be okay, and that he couldn't come because he had too much going on. I begged him to come, shouldn't he have? It would have made everything easier, I just needed my dad, shouldn't he be there when I need him?"

"I understand where you're coming from," He nodded suddenly interrupted by the secretary. Lara, Natalie suddenly remembered, her name was Lara.

"I need your help for a moment with this stupid computer."

"Excuse me, I'll be back in a minute."

"Fine." Natalie breathed, she eyed the clipboard he'd set down on his chair and when he closed the door behind him she leapt for it. She'd done this whenever she'd been alone in this room during one of her appointments. She read what he'd written, nothing she couldn't see coming; _Patient's mother's relapse possible cause for hallucinations, distant relationship with daughter seems to resemble own relationship with mother. Built up anger towards father may be cause for worsening emotional state. _She set it back on the chair and looked at the file cabinet across the room. She'd thought everything was digital now, who kept actual files anymore? She walked over and looked at the second drawer with a label, **G-L**, and she opened it. It wasn't even locked? She thumbed through the files before she came to **Goodman, Diana **where a huge folder sat. She picked it up pulling out sheets of history on her mother's mental flipped to the most recent appointment her mother had had and read the notes _ Patient shows improvement and reports suicidal thoughts are subsiding thanks to daughter. Admits her relationship with daughter needs improvement, appears hopeful that the help her daughter is offering will help improve this._

"You know that's confidential information."

"I'm sorry," Natalie jumped turning to see Dr. Madden "I…"

"I'll pretend I never saw that." He smiled "I mean it's my fault for not locking it." And they continued talking after Natalie quickly placed the folder back and returned to the seat.

"She hasn't stopped talking about you in her appointments." He told her as she went to leave "You don't know how much what you're doing means to her. And how much it's helping her."

Natalie smiled "Thanks for everything. I'll see you next week." He nodded at her as she left.

* * *

"How'd it go?" Henry asked anxiously as she walked into the house.

"Good," She nodded "I think it helped. I'm going again next week. He says I don't need medication, just 'direction' I think is how he put it. I don't know."

"Well that's great," He beamed kissing her "Thank you." He added.

"Thank you." Natalie shook her head "If you hadn't pushed me to, I needed that."

"Well your dad called." Henry said.

"What'd he say?" Natalie asked coldly.

"He felt bad about how he left things when he left yesterday."

"I'll call him," She sighed "but first, where's my mom?"

"Kitchen, cooking dinner." He said "Smells good too. I forgot how good a cook your mom is."

"Are you saying I'm not?" She slapped him playfully before heading into the kitchen to see her mother.

"You've been so helpful." She said watching as her mother moved back and forth around the kitchen making dinner. Diana stopped and looked at Natalie.

"It's the least I can do." She said "I mean you're putting up with me."

"I love you mom." Natalie ran to Diana and hugged her, taking her by surprise.

"I love you too." She said embracing her.

* * *

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Either way I want to know (Though if you hate it at least give me some constructive criticism, if it sucks I'd appreciate knowing why)**


End file.
